King Bradley
"You should have just fled and kept quiet" King Bradley is a character from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kuvira vs. Fuhrer King Bradley * Deathstroke Vs Bradley * King Bradley vs Alexander Anderson * King Bradley vs Captain America * King Bradley vs Mifune * Kenshin Himura VS King Bradley * King Bradley vs. Shiki Ryougi Possible opponents * Makoto Shishio (Ruroni Kenshin) * Zaheer (Legend of Korra) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Master Chief (Halo) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Kenpachi Zaraki ''(Bleach)'' * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Solidus Snake - (Metal Gear Solid) * Varain Wrynn - (Warcraft) * Po -(Kung Fu Panda) * Yajirobe'' - (Dragonball)'' * [https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenary_Tao Mercenary Tao - (Dragonball)] Death Battle Info Designated "Fuhrer Candidate Number 12", a nameless orphan was raised alongside numerous others in preparation of an experiment to create a homunculus using a human vessel. The youth survived the process with the Philosopher's Stone introduced to the system dwindled down to a single soul, not knowing if it was his own soul or one of the souls that resided in the stone. Regardless, forced to cover his left eye, the now human-Homunculus is named King Bradley and conditioned to act as Ametris's figurehead leader. While Bradley has Pride pose as his son Selim, Bradley was allowed to choose his own wife. Skills Having trained as a child in every physical potential of the human body, Bradley has considerable speed, reflexes, agility, stamina, and strength well beyond the standard of his age, even compared to most men still in their prime. He is skilled with a sword, but can use other bladed weapons when necessary. * Ultimate Eye: Bradley's left eye, which he normally covers with an eye patch, gives him the ability to read an opponent in battle and avoid oncoming attacks with little to no effort, in addition to giving him hyperawareness of his surroundings, and limited precognition. But Bradley had admitted the limitations of his body at his current age barely keep him in pace with his power. Feats *Can unsheathe and slice so fast Edward did not realized he had drawn his sword until his pole fell apart seconds later * Escaped a falling train by running up falling rubble, taking a split second to find a safe path out of the explosion. * Able to hold his own against the second version of Greed and Fu with two daggers; weapons he states he does not prefer. * Using only a sword and a hand grenade, he was able to easily destroy a Briggs Tank. This included cutting the tank's treads with a single swing and slicing a shell fired from it. *Can dodge and deflect bullets fired at close range. *Sliced the tops off of dynamite sticks before they exploded to thwart a suicide bombing attempt. * Overpowered Scar after losing use of his left eye, nearly killing his final opponent twice. * Second Fastest Homunculus, Sloth should be the fastest. Flaws * Natural aging with none of the regenerative abilities and immense longevity of a typical Homunculus. * Cannot dodge an attack he can't see. Speed Travel Speed *'Superhuman' - Whilst his travel speed isn't as incredible as his reflex movements, Bradley is still shown to be able to move far faster than any human on his feet. Wrath ran up a ladder the height of a five-storey building in just two seconds. Using the formula of H=3.1s+7.75+1.55(s/30) to calculate the approximate height of a residential building with this many floors ('H' denoting height and 's' denoting storeys), we can work out he was moving at more than 12m/s (or 27.4 mph) up a vertical surface, with the building being approximately 23.5m tall. He even quite easily caught up to a tank, and World War II era tanks could go as fast as 42mph (18.77m/s). Combat Speed *'Supersonic' - The Fuhrer's combat speed is pretty insane, and significantly greater than his travel speed. From the width of a street away (typically 3.7m) he successfully intercepted a tank shell with his sword. Tank shells usually travel at 1,575m/s. He also effortlessly moved faster than Edward Elric could see during his State Alchemist exam. Reaction Speed *'Peak Human (Supersonic if he's looking at it)' - Though humunculi have generally superior reflexes to humans, and the Fuhrer is well disciplined and highly trained, to stimulus other than visual stimulus, Bradley doesn't seem to react particularly differently to a normal person. He takes a few seconds to respond when grabbed by Martel from inside Alphonse Elric, and was successfully obstructed by Scar's use of alchemy in their fight. When caught off guard, these have been shown to be exploitable weaknesses. However, the power of his ultimate eye makes all reactions to visual stimulus instantaneous, removing the need to think and performing precise, athletic manoeuvres as if they were simple reflexes. In the case of reaction to visual stimulus, Bradley's reaction speed is Supersonic. Strength Lifting Strength *'Athletic Human to Peak Human' - Bradley's lifting strength isn't really called into question. We don't ever see him push himself to lift particularly heavy things. But considering his human body was put through rigorous military training, and all homunculi get a pretty major physical power boost across the board, it's safe to say he'd probably be right at the top of the human lifting strength spectrum. Striking Strength *'Building Class to Large Building Class '- With his sword, Wrath seems to be able to cut through all manner of things with ease. He cut through tank tracks (made from steel on WWII era tanks), a tank shell (made from the alloy, tungsten carbide, which can be up to 3 times harder than titanium) and Captain Buccaneer's carbon fiber automail. The only thing he isn't able to cut with his sword is Greed's shield, made from carbon with the strongest possible atomic bond. Durability *'Street Level to Wall Level '- Bradley relies on his evasiveness rather than his resilience in most situations. As his philosopher's stone contains but one soul, Bradley has much more limited powers of recovery than the other homunculi. However, despite being stabbed straight through the chest, having an eye gouged out, being shot (albeit a fleshwound) and dropped from several storeys into water, the ruler of Amestris managed to regain consciousness, swim to safety and even give Scar a very close fight. Overall Tier *'8-C' - Urban: Building Level Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Super Soldiers Category:Square Enix Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Leaders